


Holidays are for Suckers

by amuk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Fear, Gen, Holidays, Stranded, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too calm, too peaceful, and Sam doesn't like it. Holidays aren't supposed to make you so uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays are for Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 15. if only I could stop twitching

Sam wakes up, stares at the ceiling for a moment, and then glances at his brother. Maybe he should insist that they leave in the morning. Immediately. Something doesn’t feel right here and he just wants to get out of this small town.

 

All he can hear was his brother’s soft breathing and the trees whistling. Rolling over, he stares at the full moon, a skull grinning at him, and thinks that they should be out of there _now_.

 

-x-

 

“It will be three days until I fix your engine,” the mechanic says, wiping his hands on his towel. “At best, that is. I have another car that needs to be fixed too, so I’ll have to divide my time.”

 

“Don’t you have another mechanic to help?” Sam asks, frowning.

 

“No, my boy is busy with school right now. Come back in three days and I should have it done by then.” He finishes wiping his hands and holds it out. Sam ignores it and Dean stares at his strange behaviour.

 

“What if I help?”

 

The mechanic laughs. “That’s a good one.” Seeing his serious face, he continues to laugh but adds, “My garage. I’ll do it.”

 

Dean shakes the hand in place of Sam who’s still frowning.

 

-x-

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Dean asks over lunch. They’re sitting at a small diner and the waitress just left after taking their orders and flirting with Dean.

 

“Nothing,” Sam answers, staring out the window moodily.

 

“Cut the crap. What’s wrong with you?” Dean demands, his voice rising slightly. The waitress glances over at them and he gives her a smile and a wave before lowering his voice. “Tell me now.”

 

“…Dean, there is something wrong with this town.”

 

Dean laughs. “Right. There hasn’t been any mysterious disappearances anywhere near here or any other disturbing event. This town is a actually peaceful.”

 

“That’s the problem.” Sam ignores the annoyed look Dean gives him. “This town is too peaceful, too calm. We need to get out of here now.”

 

“Why? Because it’s _peaceful_?”

 

Sam nods. “It isn’t natural. There is something wrong with this town.”

 

“You aren’t happy if you aren’t chasing down something.”

 

“…that’s not it. Trust me, there is something wrong here.”

 

“You’re overreacting. I’m happy with this small break.”

 

“I’m not. We need to leave quickly.”

 

“Sammy boy, think of this as a holiday. We have no work to do and can just rest and relax.” Dean glances at the waitress. “And I, for one, plan on taking in _all_ the sights.”

 

-x-

 

Sam strolls through the town, looking everywhere and at everyone. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong. There is no harsh tension hanging over someone. Still, he can taste it in his breath, rotting his teeth and lungs. Something is here and he has to find it.

 

Dean still doesn’t believe him but that’s fine. If he can get some evidence, then it doesn’t matter what Dean thinks.

 

“Hey, mister,” a little girl says, walking beside him. “You new here?”

 

“…huh?” Sam glances at her, shaken out of his thoughts. “Oh, yeah. Not for long, though.”

 

“Cool.” She smiles at him. “We’re going to have a giant festival soon with ice-cream and cotton candy and a Ferris Wheel and…you should go to it.”

 

“Depends if I stay here that long.”

 

“It’s just in a week, mister. You’ll be here that long, right?”

 

“Sorry, I’ll be out of here in three days.”

 

The kid smiles at him, something sinister in her eyes. “You’ll be here that long.”

 

-x-

 

When Sam and Dean return to their hotel, the owner leers at them when they pay to stay in the room for two more days. “Having fun, are we?” He gives them a small knowing smirk when they take the key for their one room. “Push the two beds together; it’ll be better that way.”

 

Sam ignores him, trying to pull Dean after him. They dealt with this yesterday and he knows that this man will never change his mind anyways.

 

When they get there, Dean says something about a Lucinda. Probably something like how he has a date with her and why doesn’t Sammy go with her cute sister, Maria? Sam zones out and tries to think of an escape plan.

 

-x-

 

It’s a peaceful town alright, with children playing happily and mothers gossiping as they watch them. The sky is always bright and sunny, with hardly a cloud in site, but the plants grow big and wild anyways. Each house has a bright, cheery colour for its shingles and walls while each yard has a small, white picket fence surrounding it.  The smell of baking fills the air in nearly every street.

 

The only murders that happened in here were ordinary, done by an angry shop owner or so. No strange events occurred, no weird thing has ever been found. Burial lands have been well maintained and there has been no string of accidents.

 

Tossing a few files onto his table, Sam sits down at the library and starts to look up any other past insistences. Maybe in their old records would be the proof he’s looking for. At the very least, it should give him a place to start with his search.

 

It’s almost sundown when he gives up.

 

-x-

 

A young man approaches him and asks him, “What do you think about the fair?”

 

“The fair?” Sam shakes his head. “I’m not going to it.”

 

“Why?” The man takes out a pad of paper and starts writing.

 

“I’m leaving town by then.” Sam turns to leave when the man speaks again.

 

“You won’t be gone by then. You’ll be here still.”

 

His voice sounds different and Sam immediately turns around again. The man looks the same but his voice changed for a moment.

 

“Trust me,” the boy smiles. “This fair is to die for.”

 

-x-

 

When they visit the mechanic later, Sam isn’t surprised to find that the car is still broken and it will take a week to fix.

 

Everyone has been trying to convince him to stay, after all.

 

And when the first body appears, Sam isn’t as worried as he should be. Instead, he’s relieved because now his feelings have a reason.


End file.
